


Horror Movie Cliché

by DrakePendragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blended Universes, Free-Floating Timeline, Friendship, Gen, Slaying Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakePendragon/pseuds/DrakePendragon
Summary: Buffy and Caroline are leaves off the same branch,  so why not trust each other to pick up the slack in the supernatural hunting world? They meet after completing jobs for one another just to catch up and shoot the breeze, or maybe some idiot vamps that won't leave the two alone.





	Horror Movie Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Weird AU that came to me while working on one story and watching Vampire Diaries. Thought I might try my hand at a drabble-esque one-shot.
> 
> I don't own Buffy or Vampire Diaries.

“I come before you with a heart in my hands.”

Buffy snorted an amused laugh. The twist on the familiar phrase amused her, though it should disgust her. She spun around and saw her secret best friend Caroline standing there with just as she described: A torn-out heart in her hands. The flesh a disturbing color of bluish-green and the ventricles all in the wrong place. The blood is a color than no human has ever had.

Buffy pulls out a silver ring with a lapis lazuli stone inset. The filigree hadn’t been cleaned thoroughly, leaving traces of blood from when it was cut from the owner’s finger. She extended the ring to the other blonde woman in an almost playfully-romantic fashion.

“In that case, I have no other chose but to propose,” Buffy quipped.

With a dainty curtsey, Caroline took the ring from Buffy and Buffy relieved her of the inhuman heart. A small laugh bubbled up between them until they could no longer control themselves. The two supernatural best friends sat down on the park bench together to compare stories.

“I’m so glad you asked me take this one, Buff. A demon that eats children… coming near my school? How stupidly foolish, or suicidal, could one get?!” Caroline asked with a laugh.

“The same! This guy thought he was Jack the Ripper incarnate or something. Kept going on and on about feasting on my blood and dining on my marrow,” Buffy griped.

“Ew. Seriously? As a member of the same species, that’s beyond gross. I would never, ever eat marrow,” Caroline replied, her whole body shuddering in disgust.

“To be fair, you are a bit of a food snob,” Buffy pointed out.

“I am not! I just have taste!” Caroline argued, pretending to be much more affronted than she was.

“Oh, really. Then you’re just the stereotypical cheerleader that always says ‘be positive!’. So much so that it’s your favorite blood type?” Buffy needled her, casually playing with the demon heart in her hand like one would with a tennis ball. Caroline nudged her with her shoulder.

“This demon… you wouldn’t believe it. It actually asked me if I had ever seen a horror movie before it attacked. As if I’m the token blonde white girl that gets killed right off the bat,” Caroline scoffed.

“I get that all the time! It’s like… I let them follow me into a graveyard and maybe even pretend to be scared and run away, but it’s a trap, stupid! Real life isn’t a movie. Just because I’m a cute blonde former cheerleader doesn’t me I’m just going to roll over and die!” Buffy commiserated.

“Absolutely, if they had even half a brain, they’d know to check our references first. You and I? We’re hot chicks with super powers. A totally different trope,” Caroline pointed out. Both of them started laughing again.

Buffy’s slayer senses went off and she rolled her eyes. She could feel two vampires approaching them from either side. She nudged the vampire next to her and leaned up to her ear to whisper low enough not to be heard by anyone but her.

“Can you believe these two? They actually think we’re a meal,” Buffy whispered.

“I know. There’s a reason why baby vamp mortality is so incredibly high,” Caroline whispered back.

The two blonde women rose to their feet with supernatural grace, each facing one of the approaching vampires. Buffy had her hand on her blessed dagger. They acted casual and calm. After all, what did they have to fear from two stupid and hungry vampires?

“This is your one chance…” Caroline started.

“…walk away,” Buffy finished.

The vampires showed no sign of backing off, making the best friends glance at each other and shrug. In a blink of an eye both women super sped towards their targets. Buffy stabbed hers through the heart, the magic of her blade killing the vampire without the need for wood. Caroline shoved her hand through the ribs and tore out his heart.

“Let’s see some horror movie cliché do that!”


End file.
